


Happy ?

by Love_Marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Engagement, Engagement, F/M, Post-Break Up, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Marvel/pseuds/Love_Marvel
Summary: Bucky thought he had moved on from his ex but when he sees her again on his engagement party, he isn’t so sure anymore.  (Happy ending)





	Happy ?

Originally posted on my tumblr: [lovemarvel101](https://lovemarvel101.tumblr.com/)

                                                                              

 

He knew the minute he had seen the black Chevrolet Impala ‘67 that she was coming. All their friends were around him, wishing him congratulations and telling lies about how proud they were that he was man enough to propose to Dorothy. But through all the chatter and pats on his shoulder his attention never swayed away from her, of how smoothly she got out of that old car, how her legs were sun-kissed from traveling and how her dress accentuated her beautiful curves he sometimes couldn’t stop thinking about during the late and lonely nights and even after 5 years she still looked like the angel he had left behind to go to a different college. Oh, how he regretted that decision. Dot immediately flew to her like a dove to a small seed, he knew his fiancée must’ve invited his ex but why? Probably to rub it in that they were getting married. He saw her shyly tucking a piece behind her ear while giving a small thank you to Dot, who by now was trying to figure out every single thing about your life. You awkwardly laughed when she made some of the hand comment about your car and how unladylike it was to have such a men car.

Bucky clenched his hands, metal and non-metal. He knew how much that car meant to you, it had been the only thing you grandfather had left behind for you. The most shocking thing that happened was when Dot finally went away, you went straight up to him, he had thought you might’ve wanted to stay as far away from the man that broke every promise the both of you had made and was now marring a girl that wasn’t even his type. And if there was one person who knew his type, it was you. “Congratulations James.” He was immediately jerked from his thoughts when he heard the sweet melodic voice call his first name, Dot didn’t even call him James. He looked at you, your eyes still holding that fascinating sparkle that had enthralled him on many late nights with you next to him. “Uhm… thanks, y/n.”

He had tried to keep his tone straight and not to be so freaking petrified but seeing after five years and then having to talk to you on his engagement part to a girl that wasn’t you, was just a bit too much for the one and only James Buchanan Barnes. You giggled adorably and he immediately thought back to the late pizza nights the two of you had, when he told some cheesy joke and you would giggle just as adorable. “You don’t have to be so nervous James, It’s still me.” He knew you were right, it was just you, the girl he loved all throughout high school but then left behind a week after proposing but never explained why. Yep, it was just you, the girl he had dreamed of that would take over his last name. “Yeah, I uh I know.” He tried avoiding your eyes knowing he would be done for the moment your eyes would lock with his. He was praying one of his friends could save him, he sends a panicked stare to Steve who just ignored him and continued his conversation with Peggy. Bucky became desperate, so he sends a panicked stare towards Sam, who just chuckled and shook his head. By now you were growing suspicious, he could feel it in your burning gaze on his face. Al the while you had kept on talking but he just didn’t pay attention, hoping his stomach would stop churning in such an uncomfortable way and that his head would stop making such hurtful thoughts about how much of a mistake it was marring Dot. He wanted to scream at his head to shut up, he wanted to scream about how much they were wrong, that it wasn’t a mistake. But deep down he knew it was, he knew it should be you wearing his mother’s ring, he was just too stupid to fix to mistakes he had made five years ago and refrain himself from making more right now. You smiled warmly at him, your eyes holding a certain understanding for his sudden quietness but they also held a sadness, a sadness he is certain had to do with the fact he was marrying a girl that wasn’t you. “Don’t shut me out James, not again.”

He could’ve hit himself in the face the moment you spoke those words because it was true, it was so so true. He had shut you out the day after proposing to you, he had received his acceptance letter to his dream college: NYU but he had just promised himself to you and he knew you were going to Harvard. And he also knew he wouldn’t be able to do a long distance relationship, so he did the only thing he thought possible. When it was time to go to NYU, he did. He just left a stupid note behind and asked for the ring back like the douche bag he was. He knew you had been mad, all his clothes were either ripped apart or burned to crisps when he came back to pack up. But still, here you were, talking to him like nothing had changed. He saw dot eyeing you suspiciously as if you would steal him the minute she turned away, he got sick of that attitude often. He wasn’t her dog that she could reign in when she felt he was going too far away, she can’t tell him what to do. You were different on that part, you knew when he was going too far and then you would step in but you didn’t step in when it wasn’t needed. Unlike Dot, who saw every girl as a threat including you. So to finally get something right, he grabbed your hand. In his peripheral he could see how shocked you were that he initiated touch with his left hand, you knew how much he hated the prosthetic. He always said it was a reminder of how stupid he was, to drive at such speed on a motorcycle. He ran onto the stage in the middle of his large garden, he made sure you were right behind him. When he saw your nervous gaze scanning all the eyes that were locked on the two figures on stage, he chuckled a bit because he was about to do something very idiotic and it was either going to go well or very disastrous. He pulled you next to him, keeping a firm arm around your waist and ignoring all the curious gazes who settled there. But he ignored one burning gaze with ease and that was the one if his fiancée. “ I know everyone is here to celebrate my engagement and I thank you for that.” He could see his best friends whisper to each other, and he could also sort of understand that they were saying: “What is he up to.” Bucky smirked at that remark, but if you looked in his eyes long enough you would be able to detect the slight doubt that swirled in his brain. He turned to you and grabbed both of your hands firmly in his much larger ones, hoping their warmth could still his nerves.

“Today I realized that I wasn’t in love with Dorothy Westmint.” Everyone was shocked, gasp after gasp echoed in the garden but one gasp was the loudest of all. The one from Y/n L/n. He kept looking into her eyes who were full of wonder, surprise and what only could be described as love. And he hoped desperately that it was love for him. “ But I know for a fact that I have never stopped loving Y/n L/n, the girl who I left behind in a very douche bag manner. And who I hope can forgive me.” He knew the statement shocked you, it shocked everyone around the two of you but right now He couldn’t care less for others, only you mattered. So he did something he had done a thousand times before but right now, surrounded by friends and family, it felt like the first time James Buchanan Barnes would kiss the one he loved. He stepped forward, cautiously taking your cheeks in his hands, the metal creating a delightful feeling against you hot flushed cheek. He stepped forward, leaning his forehead against your while taking a deep breath which earned him a small chuckle from you and he leaned forward. His lips touching yours and fireworks erupted behind you, not the feeling of fireworks but literal fireworks in all kinds of colors. Your lips moving in sync with his, dancing a dance neither of you had forgotten. But also fighting a fight for dominance, he won after a lot of resistance on your part. He smiled in the kiss and so did you, oblivious to the chaos that was erupting around the two of you, oblivious to the bucket of water just seconds away from spilling its contents on you. The cold water rudely awakening you from the spell you were under but somehow it didn’t matter, your eyes were locked with Buckys and everything disappeared again. And you stepped forward again, you wrapped your arms around his neck and you twirled some of his brown locks between your fingers. His forehead yet again resting on your, your clothes dripping together with your body and hair. He smiled mischievously and without further hesitation, he kissed you again. This time well aware of the applause from old friends then followed by new friends and family but also aware of the girl stomping her feet on the wooden panels of the podium, hoping to draw attention to her tantrum but nobody cared. They only cared for the two lovers reunited by destiny, and you hoped that this time your love could remain. The end


End file.
